


Ink & Roses

by Balvana



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: AU, M/M, florist, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balvana/pseuds/Balvana
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 21
Kudos: 100
Collections: Given Exchange - Winter 2020





	Ink & Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galactic_guards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_guards/gifts).




End file.
